


Play a Scene

by Entwinedlove



Series: Bingo Bonanza 2019 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Feels got in my smut, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-War, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Words of Affirmation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Steve, Peggy, and Bucky do a scene. It gets a little too intense.





	Play a Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fluff Bingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card #35, Square N1 - Words of Affirmation and also [Star-Spangled Bingo](https://star-spangled-bingo.tumblr.com/) Square N1 - Spanking

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/0Ha6o3L)

The blindfold was warm against Steve's cheeks. He breathed deeply to settled the tension that was building in his gut. He squeezed his hands together tightly where he held them behind his back and deliberately relaxed them. Waiting was part of the game, of course. He knew that. But the longer they made him wait, the more wound up he got.

And the better the payoff.

He took another slow breath and returned his mind to the stillness he'd been aiming for. Easing into the ache starting up in his knees where they rested on the wooden floor beneath him. His bare skin would be stuck to the floor under his knees and feet were he to try and move. He did not move.

When the door opened with the barest hint of a whispering creak, he didn't let it startled him. He heard the soft tread of bare feet on the hard floor. One of the two had sweat-tacky feet, enough that he could hear the way their skin stuck to the wood. Their movement sent tendrils of hardly-there perfume and cologne swirling around him. They would have applied their respective scents that morning before work. Steve held his next inhale to catch the taste of them on his tongue. There wasn't just old sweat lingering on their clothes mixed with their scents, there was fresh sweat. And the tangy musk of sex.

They'd had a round—or at least started—without him. Anticipation made his lower abdomen clench hard. His cock bobbed.

From his left, about two steps in front of him and standing, Peggy said, "Thank you for waiting so patiently, Steve."

He knew not to speak as she hadn't directed a question toward him. Directly behind him, Bucky put his arms under Steve's armpits and lifted. Steve didn't need the help, although he was a little achy, he wasn't stiff from the position. He let Bucky move him anyway, changing his position and posing him over the leather-covered bench in the middle of the room.

When he was in the exact position Bucky wanted him, with his body weight resting on his forearms, his feet braced, and his ass in the air, Bucky said, "You look gorgeous like that. And you're still hard after all that waiting, well done." He tapped Steve's hard cock with two fingers.

The only reaction Steve had was an involuntary gasp of pleasure.

Peggy walked closer and cupped his chin in her hand. Her thumb rubbed along his cheek under the blindfold. Her hand was damp and smelled of her juices. He couldn't stop himself from inhaling deeply. "Are you ready for your spanking, darling?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

He tracked them moving around him. Heard one of them pull the multi-tailed leather whip off its peg on the wall. A frisson of anxious fear tracked down his spine which made the hair on his body stand on end; behind him, Bucky released a breathless chuckle of amusement at the reaction. His spanking wasn't going to hurt, not really. At least not in the say way a punch to the face did. No, this was more about the sight-deprivation, the sensations and letting go.

And, of course, Bucky's part.

It wouldn't work without that.

The whistle of the whip moving through the air caught his attention and his entire body tensed for a blow that didn't land. Bucky released a hissed breath. Close to Steve's ear, he whispered. "Relax. That one would have hurt with you all tensed up like you are."

Steve did as Bucky said. Exhaling and letting the tension in his body dissipate. He was intrigued to realize how high he'd been holding his shoulders. After his next inhale, he heard the whistle of the whip again. This time it did strike. Full across both cheeks. It wasn't what Steve would call painful now but his breath still caught and stuttered. Peggy never held back.

"Aren't you lovely," Bucky said. "Love the way your ass jiggles when you get a whack and the way you tighten up a second later."

There was a two-second pause between his last word and the whip moving through the air. The sting of it came on his left butt cheek. She didn't pull the whip back in follow through, instead, she let it dangle and tickle at the back of his thighs. Steve focused on his breathing so he wouldn't break position.

"You're so good at this, Stevie," came Bucky's words. He'd moved around in front of him but didn't touch him. The strikes came quicker after that. "You're so gorgeous, sweetheart."

"We can't get enough of you."

"Look at you, beautiful. This all over blush, that red ass..."

"You're doing great, punk."

"You're such a good man, sometimes I wonder how we got so lucky."

"I'm thankful you're in my life, you know that?"

Steve's skin had started to glisten with sweat, he could feel the slipper-sticky feeling of it under his elbows and the bottoms of his feet. He felt cool air brush against his back as Peggy spanked him.

When Bucky didn't speak after the next spank, Steve expected him to finally move closer and offer up his cock for a suck job. Instead, he grabbed Steve around the back of the head and kissed him, hard. He pulled back just as quickly and whispered, "Thank you for catching me."

Steve broke position.

"Bucky?" He stood up and pulled the blindfold off to look at one of his lovers. Bucky looked emotionally wrecked like he'd been the one on the bench. He was shirtless, and his trousers were half unfastened and hanging loose at his hips.

Peggy had stopped too. "Bucky?"

"Sorry, I just..."

"It's okay," Steve said, reaching for him. He pulled Bucky into his arms and pressed a kiss to his temple. Peggy stepped closer, and Steve wrapped an arm around her too.

"I'm sorry I broke the scene," Bucky whispered hoarsely.

"Don't care. We love you."


End file.
